


The Healer and the Guardian

by GreenGlitchBitch



Series: Good Omens [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Archangel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Falling In Love, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), God tries her best, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon: Good Omens, Pre-Fall Crowley (Good Omens), the archangels are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: The first thing the Healer feels is a soft, loving touch. It is not physical, but they feel it all the same. The first thing the Healer hears is a gentle voice, a woman’s voice, the voice of a mother.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621834
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Healer and the Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my docs for a while, and just never posted it. I wrote it a few weeks ago, when there was nothing to do at work, and left it for one of my coworkers to read. It is kind of weird in the middle, because I had to split the story in two, because I didn't have time to write it all in one day, and I couldn't save the fic on my work computer. So, technically, it's two chapters in one, but I'm too lazy to separate them. Anyway, I hope you like it, because it was a lot of fun to write, and I should have the small sequel fic out in a little bit. That is already finished as well, I just have to type it up, which shouldn't take long at all. Hope you like it, and I'll see you in the next one!

The first thing the Healer feels is a soft, loving touch. It is not physical, but they feel it all the same. The first thing the Healer hears is a gentle voice, a woman’s voice, the voice of a mother.

_ There you are, my Healer. Open your eyes, dear one. _

__ The first thing the Healer sees, when they finally open their eyes, is four pairs of eyes looking back into theirs. They, he-he decides he is a he-can feel the love and wonder these four pairs of eyes feel for him. He smiles his first smile, and decides he likes smiling. Behind him, he feels the love of his mother.

_ My children, meet your youngest brother, the Healer. _

__ The Healer looks down upon his hands, and sees he is not an infant, but he is still small. He smiles up at his siblings from his seat on the floor, and all four of his siblings smile back at him. He can feel their excitement, their joy. They can not wait to show him how the world works, to watch him grow.

Hardly any time passes, before the Healer learns the names of his siblings, all of them older than him. The Teacher is the oldest, his eldest brother, always ready to show him just how something works, to help him explore the world he inhabits. His eldest sister, the Leader, so strong, yet so caring. She shows him just how to protect himself and others. His middle brother, the Messenger, always keeping him aware of his surroundings, keeping him informed, entertained. The Healer can feel just how much the Messenger loves him, how much he wants to keep him safe. And the youngest of his older sisters, the Artist. She teaches him about colors, lights, and how to combine them to create masterpieces. And he, himself, the Healer. He teaches them how to take what is broken, and to make it whole again. To sooth an ache, to mend a break, to care for themselves. And they loved each other with a profound strength. A little family, happy.

When he is older, but not much older, he meets someone new. He is still a child inside, a young one. And so is his new friend, the Guardian. The Guardian is very much the opposite of him, in so many ways. The Healers hair is red as the sunrise, and reaches past his shoulders. The Guardian has hair the color of gold, short and springy. The Healer was made to heal, the Guardian, to guard. They are not the same. But, they do not care. They quickly form a tight bond, a close friendship. A love of their own, and the Healer is happy.

Not long after, his mother calls him forward, with a new job for him.

“What do you wish of my, Mother?” he asks Her, and though he can not see Her, he knows She smiles.

_ Our heavens are so dark and empty. My little Healer, I wish for you to fill our skies with color and light. _

__ The Healers eyes flood with tears or joy. He loves working with light and color alongside his sister, and now he has been given the freedom to decorate the Heavens with that very same light and color. 

“I will make you proud, Mother!” he declares, and he knows She smiles again, though he feels a strange sadness behind Her smile. 

_ I do not doubt that, my star.  _

__ And so, the Healer had been given a new task, to bring a life of his own to the skies. And through it all, he is happy. His family loves him, he spends countless hours with his friend, the Guardian, and he wishes for the world to stay the same forever.

Some time later, he is working in the sky, creating stars of different sizes, shapes, colors. He holds a star in his hands, cradling it gently, showing it that is loved, when he hears a voice behind him.

“I thought I might find you here, Healer!” the voice calls. He startles just a bit, but eases when he recognizes the voice. It belongs to his friend.

“I am never anywhere else, Angel” he answers, turning back, and seeing his friend, a smile on his cherubic face. The Guardian rolls his eyes at the nickname. 

“Why do you insist upon calling me that, Healer? We’re all the same” he argues, but the Healer only smiles softly, a warm glow in his heart. The glow is familiar to him by now, he feels it whenever he is around the Guardian. He does not know yet what it means, but he knows it is a comfort.

“Because you are the best of us, Guardian. What brings you here today? Surely you did not venture out here just to see me” he asks, with a wink, and the Guardian’s face heats up, leaving it visibly more red than it was before. The blush does things to the Healer’s heart, and he wants to see it on his friend’s face more often.

“Why can I not simply want to see my dear friend?” the Guardian asks, and it is the Healer’s turn to flush a light red, his heart beating just a little quicker than before.

“I am flattered, Angel. Nobody comes up here just to see me” he says, and the Guardian’s smile fades just a little. The Healer’s heart drops at the sight, and tries to think of a way to make his friend smile that beautiful smile once more.

“That is a shame, but at least it means I will not have to share you with anybody else” the Guardian says, and the Healer blushes a little deeper. His heart is leaping out of his chest, and his palms feel somehow sweaty.

“Selfishness is not a usual look for an angel, Angel” the Healer teases, and his friend blushes once more.

“Show me your latest works, my dear! You work so hard up here every day, surely there must be something worth showing me” he says, and the Healer smiles at his friend, takes his hand, and leads him off into the stars.

“Mother, what is this feeling in my chest?” the Healer asks of his mother, some time later. He feels Her smile, and knows She is amused by his line of questioning.

_ The feeling inside your heart, when you are near your friend, the Guardian?  _ She asks, and he nods his head.

“Yes” he answers, and She smiles brighter at him, but the sadness he once felt from Her has returned.

_ That is love, my star.  _ She answers, and he looks to Her, confused. 

“But, I love my siblings, and it does not feel like this. This feels different. It can not be love” he says, and She laughs gently at him.

_ It is. You love him in a different way than you love your siblings. It is love, but a different kind of love. This love is all consuming, and very powerful. _

__ “And...is this love alright?” he asks timidly, and She smiles at him with adoration.

_ Yes, my star. It is a very pure love that you feel for the Guardian. It is never wrong.  _ She answers, Her voice reassuring him.

“D-does he feel the same?” he asks, and She smiles once more, this time full of amusement.

_ You will simply have to ask him yourself, and find out.  _ She says, and the Healer’s heart leaps with a whole new feeling. Hope.

“Thank you, Mother!” he says, his voice filled with joy, and he rushes out of the room, to find his friend, who he loves with all his heart. Behind him, his mother watches him as he goes, a sad smile adorning Her face. Her little star has so much light within him, so much hope, so much love. She does not want to see it leave him one day, but She knows that day draws ever closer, faster than She wants it to. She will have to face that day soon enough, but for now, She watches Her little star grow just a little bit older, as he goes off to find the one he loves most. And for now, She decides that is enough.

The Healer ran as fast as his legs would take him, looking for the Guardian everywhere he could think he might be. When he could not find him anywhere, the Healer spread his six wings and took to the sky. He was very proud of his wings. They were a very beautiful deep blue, with stars dotted everywhere. His wings took after the night sky. Everyone’s wings were different. The Teacher had wings of magnificent red, in varying shades, the Leader’s wings were different shades of grey, but none of her feathers were black. The Messenger had gentle lavender wings, matching the purple shade of his eyes, and the Artist had feathers of a warm brown, almost golden. The Guardian himself had unique wings, of pure white, soft and downy, though he only had four wings. The Healer and his siblings were different than the Guardian. 

The last place the Healer decided to look was their spot in the sky. The place he and the Guardian went to, to escape their duties, and to while away the hours together. It was their favorite place to escape to, though they both wanted to see the Garden. She had told the Guardian that when it was finished, he would be one of its protectors. The Healer was so proud of his friend, but they both feared the Garde’s completion, because they would not be together as often as they were now. His thoughts swimming, the Healer looked into the distance, near the Star Nursery, and saw the light blonde hair of his dearest friend, and smiled. He sped up, and silently sneaked up behind his friend, knowing just how loud was too loud. When he was close enough, he tapped the Guardian on the right shoulder, and stepped to his left side, nearly laughing when his friend looked to his right, confused. 

“Healer!” Guardian exclaimed excitedly, upon turning to his left, and seeing his friend. The Healer smiled wider than before, his heart speeding up again. His friend was like the sun, shining and warm.

_ Ask him! _ His brain yelled at him, but his heart made him pause. What if the Guardian didn’t feel the same love for him? He didn’t want to change the way things were between them if that was the case. 

_ I can not ask him. Even if he did feel the same, I would not know what to do.  _ His brain decided, and his mind was made up. He would not ask his friend how he loved him. 

“What are you doing here?” the Guardian asked him, looking at him just a bit worried. The Healer smiled at him reassuringly.

“I thought you might be here” he said simply, and the Guardian smiled at him brightly. So very much like the sun.

And so it continued. Life did not change for anyone, at least, at first. The Healer began to notice a slight shift in his eldest brother, the Teacher. He began to ask more questions, wanting to know not how, but why. And he was much more withdrawn than ever before. The Teacher was very much solitary, but always enjoyed company. These days, it seemed he had drawn even further inward. And one day, She had an announcement to make to everyone.

_ I know many of you have questions, my children, regarding the Garden. I can now tell you that portion of my Plan.  _ She said, addressing the crowd in front of her. The Healer looked excitedly at the Guardian, standing at his right side, their hands clasped together. There were gasps and murmurs heard throughout the crowd, as everyone wanted to hear more. 

_ You will no longer be my only creation. I am putting forth a new kind of being, shaped after you all. They are to be called humans, and you will love them deeply, as I love you. They will be given Free Will, our actions will not influence their loves, nor will we make their choices for them.  _ She said, and more murmurs from the crowd. Then, gasps, as the Teacher stepped forwards, looking distraught.

“Why?” he asked, and She looked puzzled.

_ Why what, my Lightbringer?  _ She asked, and he took another step forward, looking almost enraged. 

“Why are they awarded Free Will, and we are not? We do as you ask, but we can not do anything else. Why are we to love them? Why are they made in our image? Why must you create more? Are we not enough for you? Do you not love us anymore?” he asked, voice raising to a shout, and everyone gasped. The Teacher was asking questions everyone knew not to ask.

_ Teacher, that is not so. I hold you in my heart, as I always have. I have more Plans for you all, and for the Humans.  _ She said, sounding as if She were hoping he would leave the subject alone. But, the Teacher persisted.

“And what are those plans?” he asked, and She Herself gasped. 

_ They are not for you to know.  _ She said, Her tone becoming stern.

“And why not? We are your children, we are involved in this ‘Great Plan’ of yours, should we not know what you intend of us? Or are we merely pawns in this cosmic game of yours?” he asked, and the air in the room grew heavy with Her anger. 

_ Enough! _ She demanded, and everyone cowered in fear, except the Teacher, though the Healer saw a shiver run down his spine.

_ You will do well to remember your place in this world, Teacher. My Plan is as I have formed it, and it is not for your understanding, only my own. Am I understood? _ She urged, and the Teacher hung his head, staying silent.

_ Am. I. Understood? _ She asked once more, and the Teacher nodded.

“Yes” he said, his head still hanging low. 

_ Very well. You are all dismissed.  _ She said, and everyone quickly left the hall, wanting to remove themselves from the tension. The Healer left with the Guardian, but in his head, a seed of doubt, and questioning had been placed, and it was quickly growing.

_ Why do we not get Free Will? Why does She need to create more? Are we not enough? Does She not love us anymore? _

__ And, as the days continued, the Healer found himself asking those questions more and more, following in the footsteps of his eldest sibling. He tried asking these questions to others in the Sphere, but nobody would answer him, many choosing to avoid him, as if fearful of what might happen if they too, gave in to that line of questioning. The one person who he found solace with the questions was the Teacher, who had managed to find others who asked the same questions, wanted to know just as he did. They met often, and asked more questions, building off of the first, and still, finding no answers. The Healer found himself shrinking inward, just as the Teacher had. He began shirking his responsibilities, no longer seeing out the comforting companionship of the Guardian, instead craving answers more than anything. But, he dared not ask his questions of his Mother, knowing how She would react.

“Healer, are you alright?” the Guardian asked, sounding worried. They did not see each other as often as they used to, and the Healer could feel how much that saddened his friend, but the quest for answers still rang in his mind. 

“I am fine” he answered, colder than he’d meant. He did not want to worry his friend anymore than he already had. 

“I worry about you, my dear. You are so distant these days, and there is word that you have not made a star in an age. You shirk your duties, and ask questions that could lead to dangerous consequences. I just want you to be safe” the Guardian said, and the Healer’s heart warmed. 

“You surely have questions of your own” he said, but to his surprise, his friend shook his head.

“No, I am content with life as it is. Why change a perfectly good existence with questions” he asked, and the Healer huffed a small laugh, the irony behind what his friend just said, not getting lost on him.

“Believe what you will, Guardian. Now, I must go. I am late for a meeting” he said, flying away before the Guardian could protest. He knew he’d hurt his friend, but there would be time for apologizing, when he finally had the answers he wanted. 

That day never came.

What came instead, was a war. Brother turned on brother, siblings aimed spears at each other's chests, with the intent to kill. And the Healer, he was stuck. He had not wanted a war, but a war, he found himself in, all the same. And he found himself on the opposing side to his Angel. And he felt sick to his stomach. He had been created to heal, not harm.

“I will not fight you, Angel” he said, laying down his weapon. The Guardian looked at him, tears streaming down his face.

“This is the consequence of asking questions, Healer! I warned you, and you did not listen!” the Guardian said, rage filling his voice.

“I did not want a war! I just wanted to understand!” the Healer said, feeling his own eyes well up with tears, as his body was wracked with tremors. The Guardian laid down his sword, and rushed to his side, enveloping him in a hug, as the Healer sobbed into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I know this is not what you wanted. I wish neither of us were caught up in this war” the Guardian said, and the Healer sniffed.

“We could run. Run far from here, hide in our corner of the sky, leave all of this behind” the Healer said, and the Guardian smiled.

“Perhaps we could. Stay safe and away from this horrible war. I like that id-” the Guardian began, but stopped, as he felt the Healer’s entire body begin to heat up quickly, soon becoming too hot to touch, and he backed away to avoid being burnt.

“Healer, what is happening?” he asked, sounding scared, and the Healer looked at him, fear shining in his golden eyes.

“I-I don’t know!” he said, sounding terrified, as his body continued to heat up, hotter and hotter. Looking around, he noticed he was not the only one this was happening to. Some of his ranks were smoking, a few were even on fire.

“Guardian, I’m scared. Help me!” he cried, as his own body began smoking, and around him, he heard screams, as many of his kin fell. He looked up to his friend, the one he loved most, tears streaming down both their faces. 

“Healer!” the Guardian cried, not knowing what to do. He could not embrace his friend, he would burn. But he did not want him to suffer whatever this was. He didn’t know how to stop it. The Healer felt his body burst into flames, and knew he would soon fall too.

“Guardian, I’m sorry I never said this before. I love you, I love you with every part of me. I love you more than the stars themselves. Please, don’t forget me!” he called, feeling the ground beneath his feet begin to weaken. He did not have much time left.

“I won’t! Healer, I love you too!” the Guardian called, reaching out his hand for the Healer to hold. The Healer reached out too, but, just before their fingers touched, the ground beneath the Healer gave out, and he fell too. He heard the Guardian scream his name, but nothing after that. All he heard was the wind whistling in his ears. All he felt was pain beyond imagination, and knew, he would hit the ground soon, and he would no longer be who he was. He would be something else entirely, and he did not know if he would never see his Guardian again. And with that final thought, the Serpent lost consciousness, and fell.

_ But, do not despair. The Healers story is not over. It is only just the beginning. He will never again be the Healer, he is now the Serpent, and he has much work ahead of him. He has a great part to play in my Plan, and though he does not know it yet, he will not be alone. His Guardian will be there by his side, playing his own part in my Plan. They will experience my creations' evolution, follow the humans as they leave the desert, hand in hand. They will influence history together. And though the Guardian will remember the Healer, and the love he felt for his friend, he will not recognize the Serpent. He will one day, grow to love the Serpent more than he ever loved the Healer. He will not love him despite what he is, but because of what, and who he is to become. They will influence each other, and in the end, be stronger together than ever before. The story of the Healer and the Guardian is ending, but the story of the Demon and the Angel is just beginning. _


End file.
